


Lawyers Dwell on Small Details

by occultclysms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bad Decisions, Boys Kissing, Filming, How did this even happen, M/M, Overthinking, Ridiculous, i really tried to tag it but how do i even tag this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: "Have you or a loved one developed a drug-resistant bacterial infection or superbug after undergoing an ERCP procedure using duodenoscope? If so, call the number at the bottom of your screen right now. I, Kihyun Yoo, can help you! If you need help call today because who knows what could happen tomorrow."
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Lawyers Dwell on Small Details

**Author's Note:**

> ty to isis for beta-ing this even though she got all excited about pancreases during the process

"Yoo Kihyun," Jooheon calls as he enters Kihyun's office right as he's in the middle of some important paperwork.

"I do not like that look in your eyes," Kihyun warns. "I swear if this another one of your crazy ideas."

"Crazy isn't the word I would use..." Jooheon trails off. "Just look at this pamphlet." Kihyun takes it and skims over the cover and first page.

"Jooheon," Kihyun says, setting down the pamphlet he had given him on his desk and sitting up. "This is so incredibly specific. Who the fuck knows what duodenoscope is? Let alone got a superbug from a procedure using it?"

"Remember how you said you owed me a favor for that time I prevented your car from being towed—"

"That was an accident, I was parked in the correct spot."

"Not the point because if I hadn't used my overflowing sex appeal to stop the guy from towing your car, you would be out like a thousand bucks," Jooheon points out. "So you owe me."

"Fine, I'll do it, but if this blows up in my face, I will never listen to you again," Kihyun wagers.

"Deal." Wow, Jooheon is insanely confident in this stupid plan of his. Jooheon leaves Kihyun's office and Kihyun wonders if this is actually a good idea and he's just being dumb.

Kihyun should at least get some research done on this subject if he's supposed to help those affected by this make settlements. Since Kihyun is a personal injury lawyer, he rarely actually goes to trial. Most people care much more about making things go away than defending themselves.

He opens up his laptop, setting aside his notes for another case and pulls up some testimonies about duodenoscope. After reading through five, Kihyun is sure Jooheon struck the gold mine. Almost everyone who has had this done has had issues. Not every single person developed a superbug, but most got a pretty serious case of the flu at minimum. With all these previous cases of the same variety, Kihyun already knows this is in the bag. All he has to do is find a few examples with high payouts, so the defendants won't want to go to trial.

They probably already won't go to trial because that will literally cost more money than just settling for a few thousand dollars. Though this one woman got well over a hundred thousand, then again, she also almost died. That is a sure-fire to get a jury on the plaintiff's side; near-death experience.

Kihyun writes down a few notes and bookmarks a few links then checks the time. He has an appointment at three and it's a quarter till, so he'll need to put these things away for the moment. But this is bound to be interesting anyway because of Minhyuk's very strong character.

* * *

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this," Kihyun sighs, he's sitting in the makeup chair, prepping for his first (and hopefully last) TV ad. The script is ridiculous and Kihyun is sure no one is ever going to fucking call him. Best case scenario, this goes under the radar, no one says anything and Kihyun never has to listen to Jooheon again.

Kihyun thinks he looks nice in makeup, although not quite like himself. He's handsomer for sure, but he also looks a little bit like a Ken doll. Not his favorite look, but for a TV ad it's certainly appropriate.

"Mr. Yoo?"

"Yes?" Kihyun turns around and sees a middle-aged woman with a mic on.

"We are ready for you." Everything seems so professional on the outside, but Kihyun can see the little things that separate this place from an upscale producing business. For example, one of the lightbulbs is a different type of LED with blueish light while the rest are more yellowish. Another example is the set itself; It's a plain white background, but there are a few scuff marks in several places on it, though none of them will even be in the shot, so Kihyun doesn't really care.

If Kihyun is going to make some trashy ad, he hopes it's not the _most_ trashy ad he's seen before. That's a low bar, but Kihyun is a pessimist through and through, so it's 'on brand' as Jooheon would say.

"Oh, Kihyun, there you are." Speak of the devil. Jooheon walks up to Kihyun, holding a clipboard, pretending to look like a professional. The woman with Kihyun snatches the clipboard away from him, which makes Jooheon pout. Jooheon may look innocent on the outside, but Kihyun really is convinced he was a gift straight from Satan to push Kihyun out of his comfort zone.

"Go away, Jooheon," Kihyun scowls.

"I agree, you're not supposed to be over here anyway," the woman adds in and Kihyun suddenly has a lot more respect for her.

"Fine, I will go back to the waiting area, but I will be anxiously waiting for your return, Kihyunie," Jooheon coos.

"Go stand in front of the camera and I will tell you when I'm ready for you to start speaking. Provided you memorized the three lines you were given."

"I, unlike some other people, actually do what I'm supposed to do before the due date," Kihyun replies.

"I appreciate that." The woman points towards an X on the floor of the solid white backdrop. "Go stand there and we will adjust the lights." Kihyun nods and walks over. He looks down and makes sure he's in the correct spot. Adjusting his feet slightly, Kihyun looks straight at the camera, finally understanding why people get nervous when they are on camera. The camera stares unblinking at him like it couldn't give a fuck about what Kihyun does, which is probably true. If Kihyun was a camera, he would smash his own front glass.

The camera blinks red and Kihyun is around ninety percent sure that means it's recording, but also wasn't told to start speaking, so he does nothing. The lights above him shift, seeming to shine a bit harsher on him. Kihyun really hopes he doesn't sweat by the end of this.

"Okay, begin on the count of three. One, two, three." Kihyun looks at the camera and swallows.

"Have you or a loved one developed a drug-resistant bacterial infection or superbug after undergoing an ERCP procedure using duodenoscope? If so, call the number at the bottom of your screen _right now._ I, Kihyun Yoo, can help _you!_ If you need help call today because who knows what could happen tomorrow." Kihyun hates every word that he says from the bottom of his heart. The woman gives a thumbs up and the red camera light turns off. Kihyun lets out a breath.

"Okay, that was good Mr. Yoo, but we are going to need to film that around a dozen more times." Kihyun sighs, he knew it has to be filmed a million more times, but he really doesn't want to. He looks behind the camera and while everything is dark and he can't really see that much, Kihyun spots Jooheon who is very much _not_ in the waiting room. Kihyun shoots Jooheon a glare and isn't sure if Jooheon is waving or flipping him off and considering that it's Jooheon, it could really be either. Though this does seem like a more middle finger kind of day. If Kihyun wasn't such a professional, he would flip off Jooheon back.

After what is actually way more than a dozen more shoots (it's closer to twenty, Kihyun counted), they let Kihyun go get changed out of the tacky suit and into his street clothes. Kihyun doesn't even spare a glance in Jooheon's direction, much too excited to get his stupid makeup off.

Kihyun sits down in his chair and grabs one makeup wipe eagerly. He can't wait to go home and take the longest shower ever. Apparently Jooheon has other plans though. He comes up behind Kihyun and rests his hands on Kihyun's shoulders.

"What do you want, Jooheon?" Kihyun asks, already worried.

"I just wanted to let you know that your ad won't take that long to edit, so it can be up on TV as soon as next week. I already have started making arrangements with the local news stations and they have a lot of open spaces."

"Like how many?" Kihyun would like to be able to watch TV without seeing his face all over it, but that might not be possible. "Also, aren't you supposed to be my secretary?"

"Doesn't matter, and besides, I'm a very versatile person, Kihyun," Jooheon replies, smiling. "But I will leave you to get ready to leave. I'll deal with everyone who's here, so just sneak out the front exit."

"Thank you," Kihyun says. "You're a royal pain, but you are on my side in the end and that's honestly all I can ask for."

"Of course, only I can make your life a living hell. No one else."

* * *

Kihyun doesn't see the ad or hear anything about it for two weeks, which gives him plenty of time to block out the memories completely. But when he gets home from work one day, he loosens his tie and flicks on the six o'clock news. There are some stories that Kihyun doesn't really care about and he's basically zoned out until the ad break hits. The first thing he sees is himself and suddenly he's sitting up straight and panicking.

He should watch obviously, he never saw the final product. Everything had been left to Jooheon, which wasn't a _bad_ decision, but wow this ad is terrible. Like it fits the genre perfectly and even has a bit better quality, yet Kihyun wants to burn off his face and move another country still. Though, he thinks that's the correct feeling for this. He's now immortalized on an ad. Amazing.

Seeing it once or twice more doesn't really bother Kihyun. It's when he starts seeing it multiple times a day is when he gets close to flipping. He hears the advertisement on the radio, on the news, in between his favorite shows, and now on the TV of a mother fucking 7/11.

Kihyun had caved from the stress of people knowing who he is and was in the process of buying junk food for lunch (normal he preps all his lunches for the week on Sunday and they are even organic and gluten-free, but that wasn't going to happen. Not this week).

Handing over the money for his chips and caffeine, Kihyun really tries to drown out the sound of his own voice with anything. The sound of the hot dog machine (which is America's worst invention, by the way. Hot dogs are disgusting and should have been blamed on Florida in Kihyun's opinion). The coffee pot. The cashier opening the register.

"Do you need a bag, sir?"

"No, thank you," Kihyun replies. There's a look of recognition on the cashier's face and Kihyun craves a robbery gone wrong to happen right at this moment. Preferably one that ends up with him dead, so he will never see his face again, but Jooheon is Satan's right hand, so Kihyun will never drop dead. Can't cut down the time he's spent annoyed by Jooheon.

"Are you the guy on that ad?" The cashier asks and Kihyun nods tightly. "It's hilarious. Duodenoscope doesn't even sound like a word." Kihyun bites back a response and takes his junk food without another word.

When he gets back to the office, he's ready to give Jooheon some kind of lecture as punishment for making him go through this hellscape. But Jooheon is out to lunch still. Kihyun sits in his office and munches on his chips in peace (even though it's angsty peace as Kihyun waiting for Jooheon and Jooheon's existence stresses him out).

"Kihyun!" Jooheon exclaims, barging into Kihyun's office without knocking, as usual.

"You!" Kihyun hisses. "I can't go anywhere anymore or watch anything because I see my own fucking face everywhere."

"I convinced you to film the ad, not for you to watch it a hundred times," Jooheon counters.

"I can't escape it though," Kihyun whines. "I see it when I watch the news, my favorite shows— Jooheon, I was on 7/11 and as soon as I started talking the cashier asked if I was the guy on the ad. I hate it here!"

"So much to unpack here, let me sit down," Jooheon replies, plopping down across from Kihyun. "The news I get, but your shows? Don't you own a DVR?"

"I do, but the problem is they are always the first or the last ad, so I will see a few seconds of it no matter what I do or I miss a part of the show," Kihyun explains.

"And what sorts of shows are you watching?" Jooheon asks.

"That's completely irrelevant—"

"Answer the question."

"All the different versions of Law & Order," Kihyun sighs. Why is he so whipped for Michael Cutter?

"I find it shocking that you practice law all day and then you go home and watch more people practice law," Jooheon snorts. "Like how law-obsessed can you get?"

"I feel like I could take it a step further if I wanted to," Kihyun muses. "Not that I want to. Just to be clear." Jooheon nods but clearly doesn't believe Kihyun at all.

"Well, this has all been well and good, but you have a meeting in ten minutes that you're not ready for." Jooheon hops up and leaves the room before Kihyun can very creatively curse his existence.

* * *

Kihyun's office is empty for a while. He has dealt with all his upcoming cases for the next two weeks and is just waiting around. Jooheon's ad hasn't even brought anyone in yet. Duodenoscope is a goldmine, but only for people that have been affected by it. If no one here has even heard of it, Kihyun is fucked. He would have wasted all the time and embarrassment for nothing.

"Jooheon," Kihyun calls. If he's feeling whiny, he can at least complain to Jooheon. That is actually a part of Jooheon's job description, and probably why so many people didn't want to work for Kihyun and he got stuck with Jooheon in the first place. All thoughts of a Jooheon-less life must go to the side for now.

"Yes, Kihyun?" Jooheon replies, coming into Kihyun's office. "Already done with your work? Should I let you leave early?"

"You don't make the rules, Jooheon," Kihyun retorts. "But anyway, I'm angsty about no one coming into the office yet because of that stupid ad."

"Did you think people would start ramming your door down?" Jooheon asks. "Because that's not how people work. It's all totally fine, don't worry."

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever suggested," Kihyun whines, resting his head on his case files. He's already prepped for the four of them and only one is probably going to go to trial. A knock at the door stops Jooheon from making another witty comment and Kihyun reluctantly sits up.

"Hi there," the guy says, visibly shy. "I saw your ad on TV and now I'm here."

"Sit down," Kihyun says, gesturing towards the chair opposite his desk. Jooheon fists the air before leaving and Kihyun shoots him a quick glare.

"I feel the need to say that I'm not currently sick, but I was like super duper sick."

"Okay, can you give me your name and explain the procedure that made you get sick," Kihyun requests, work mode on that ignores how the guy is quite pretty.

"I'm Minhyuk Lee and the procedure was an ERCP that involved duodenoscope to try and see if I had a biliary disease. I ended up not having biliary disease, but after the procedure, I got super sick, like the really gross sick and no medicine would work on me," Minhyuk explains. "It was the worst experience of my life and when I got better I felt like that one Trisha Paytas tweet where she's like: I'm free! Worst experience of my life!"

"Trisha Paytas?" Kihyun doesn't spend a lot of time online (seeing pop-ups of himself really turned him off from his daily reading and checking of Facebook) so he has no clue who this Trisha Paytas is.

"She's a YouTuber and is a hot mess. If you ever want to feel better about your life decisions, watch some of her videos," Minhyuk says. "But that's off-topic."

"How did you get better? If you don't mind me asking," Kihyun says. Minhyuk is already very strange, but Kihyun is at least interested in a professional way because Minhyuk is his almost client.

"I watched every episode of My Little Pony on Netflix, realized that I can't go on like this and began to work out and do all the disease prevention shit even though it totally sucked," Minhyuk explains and Kihyun has to actively work not to drop his jaw because holy fuck, is this guy even real?

"And what disease prevention things did you do?" Kihyun asks. He's a professional and won't swear even if it would make sense in context.

"I started eating fruit and vegetables again and stopped eating any bread products," Minhyuk says. "I might have starved the superbug to death, but I don't know, I'm not a doctor and never will be."

"And do you have any doctor records that can corroborate this?" Kihyun doesn't think the logic of only eating fruits and vegetables will hold up in court when they ask how Minhyuk got better. So while this is a bit of a train wreck, Kihyun honestly thinks they could have a very solid case here if Minhyuk's doctor plays nice.

"Yeah, not with me though, but I can take a field trip to his office," Minhyuk says.

"Okay, great. Come back here when you have them and then I can decide if I want to take you on a client." Kihyun holds out his hand for a handshake and Minhyuk stares at it. "Do you not know what a handshake is?"

"A what?" Minhyuk can't be real. He's an android Jooheon programmed to fuck with Kihyun and it's fucking _working._

"Nevermind then," Kihyun replies, sticking his hand in his pocket instead. "So yeah come by here within the next week and we can look over your medical records."

"Sexy." Minhyuk stands up and gives Kihyun a salute. "Catch ya later, home slice." When he leaves the room, Kihyun slumps down in his chair.

* * *

Minhyuk comes back two days later and Kihyun can't say he's not happy to see him. He's like this little ray of sunshine or a rainbow. That's such a strange thought to have about a client, but basically, he's a nice break from Jooheon's sarcastic ass.

"Okay, so I have those doctor records you asked for," Minhyuk says, sitting down across from Kihyun. He hands over the folder of records and Kihyun takes a quick look at them to make sure they are the documents he needs.

"Thank you so much, Minhyuk. These all check out, so I can take you on as a client," Kihyun says.

"How much do your services cost?" Minhyuk asks. "Because I have some money, but I am not rich at all."

"I did some research into cases like yours and they are extremely straight forward and likely to give you a benefit of around seven thousand dollars give or take. Though, I legally cannot promise any amount of money that you may or may not receive. Due to the nature though, my fees will be around five hundred dollars," Kihyun explains. He doesn't like charging clients lots of money for his service because the right to legal representation is a given and they shouldn't be forced to be given an overworked public defender. Kihyun's quips about the legal system aside, he really doesn't need anything more than five hundred dollars to make sure that the case goes Minhyuk's way.

"That's so epic, I brought my checkbook too just in case." Minhyuk taps his forehead with his pointer finger and Kihyun just nods because he has no clue what Minhyuk is doing. "Do I pay you upfront or afterward? I don't know if this is like prostitution or not." Kihyun chokes because there's no way that Minhyuk just said that. No shame to sex workers, they are an important and overlooked part of the economy, but wow.

"Did you just—?"

"Is prostitution a swear word in your office?" Minhyuk asks. "I'm sorry if it is. Really didn't know." Yep, he's not real. There is no way a person like Minhyuk Lee has ever existed and this is all an elaborate prank by Jooheon.

"Anyway, this is all I need from you. I need your number so I can call you when I put your case together though," Kihyun says, trying to shift them back on top.

"Yeah, sure, but before that," Minhyuk begins and Kihyun isn't sure if his gut fills with anticipation or fear. "Can I show you these memes I found of you online?" Memes. Of Kihyun. On the internet forever.

"Yeah," Kihyun replies, trying to keep his cool. He should at least know if they are bad, meaning he has to join the witness protection program and move to Switzerland.

"This one is a personal favorite and it's a dubstep remix," Minhyuk says gleefully and Kihyun feels his gut drop.

* * *

After Minhyuk leaves the office, Kihyun never wants to show his face in public again. People surely are creative, but why couldn't they put all those efforts towards bettering the planet instead of making fun of Kihyun.

Kihyun doesn't say goodbye to Jooheon as he leaves, much more concerned with getting home, starting his case notes, and going to sleep to forget the events of the day.

And everything goes according to plan— until Kihyun is three pages into his notes and gets bored. He's tempted to switch tabs to Twitter (something he almost never does) and lookup more memes. Like he wants to know what people are saying and it's going to drive him crazy if he doesn't check it.

Besides, while everyone is making fun of Kihyun, he's not getting threats or anything so that's good. Oh, the low standards he has. So, Kihyun types his name into google and of course, the ad is the top video, but below that is the dubstep remix Minhyuk had shown him, along with something called a nightcore remix.

What the fuck is a nightcore?

After some inspection (watching the video), Kihyun learns that nightcore is turning him into an anime girl, but also making the advertisement death metal. That's enough internet for forever.

Kihyun closes his computer and slouches back against his couch. He needs to start hiding his face in public because Kihyun does not want to be reminded of any of this ever again. Maybe he has a facemask in one of his drawers. He knows that he at the very least owns one, and he has sunglasses that sit on his dresser, collecting dust.

Tomorrow, he'll put them on before he goes to work. Just to be on the safe side.

* * *

Kihyun does end up finding his face mask and sunglasses, so he shows up to work with eighty percent of his face covered. Jooheon gives him a weird look, but doesn't say anything which is honestly for the best in Kihyun's opinion.

Once in his office, Kihyun takes both objects off because he's in his own office, so they would be pointless anyway. He pulls out his notes from last night to see where he left off and sees that he got most of the way through everything and should probably just call Minhyuk now to make an appointment. Not like Kihyun wants to talk to him. That's a lie. Kihyun doesn't even need Jooheon to call him out— he knows that's total bullshit.

Whatever Kihyun needs to call him. The phone rings a few times and Kihyun is sure that Minhyuk won't answer, but surprisingly he picks up.

"Hello?" Minhyuk sounds genuinely confused about why anyone would be calling him. Kihyun spares a glance at the clock and sees that it's ten am, so Minhyuk should be awake already.

"Yes, Minhyuk?"

"Oh, Kihyun!" Minhyuk exclaims. "I was wondering who would call me so early."

"It's past ten."

"Like I said, early. But anyway, what can I help you with?"

"I already have most of your case notes outlined, so I want to go over them with you. I also called the defendants, which are the creators of duodenoscope in case you didn't know. They are free for a hearing next week if that works for you," Kihyun explains. He needs to pull his case together and then it's set. There's plenty of evidence, he just needs a closing bit that really ties it together.

"Well, I just woke up, so can I drop by around three or so?" Minhyuk asks.

"Yeah, that's totally fine, I just wanted to let you know." Why is Kihyun so awkward around Minhyuk? This is a bit much, even for him.

"Thank you," Minhyuk coos. "Catch ya later." Then the line goes dead and Kihyun is left with a collection of butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

"Hello," Minhyuk greets. "Your assistant, Jooheon, let me in and was so nice. He had lots to say about you." Minhyuk takes a seat and Kihyun sighs. He'll have to lecture Jooheon about appropriate ways to speak to clients after this meeting.

"I hope Jooheon didn't say anything too mean about me," Kihyun replies with a forced laugh. For some reason, he really hopes Jooheon didn't say anything to make Kihyun look bad. Normally, he would really only care because if the client didn't like him, they probably wouldn't trust him, but this case is different.

"He only said good things, don't worry," Minhyuk brushes off. "But anyway, I need to review things?"

"Yes, I finished all the notes and I wanted you to take a quick look at them, so we are on the same page and I wanted to ask you if you have ever testified before." Kihyun hands over his slightly messy notes and Minhyuk skims over them.

"This all looks really good," Minhyuk says. "Like I don't really know what half of the words mean because I'm not a lawyer, but as long as you know what you are saying, we're good. Also, I've never testified before. I know I have to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Which seems like super easy, but I assume there are tips to doing it well."

"Yeah, it's mostly going to be you just speaking from experience," Kihyun replies. "The only notes for you would be to stay concise and on track, so don't start rambling or get off-topic. Also, stick to very clear sentences. This is a super general tip, but you don't want your words twisted, so say everything plainly."

"I can do both of those things no problem."

"Most people can don't worry. The only other thing is that some people get really nervous when under oath because it's this big _thing_ for some people. But it's really just so you're honest. Because if everyone in court could lie, then what would be the point."

"That actually really calms any of my nerves," Minhyuk admits. "I was a little bit nervous, but this has made me very not nervous, so thanks."

"It's just my job," Kihyun deflects because Minhyuk smiling at him so genuinely is making everything in the room feel a bit hotter.

"You're very good at your job then," Minhyuk counters. "But if that's everything..."

"One more thing actually, do you have a suit to wear to the hearing? It's basic practice to wear one for some reason," Kihyun asks.

"Yeah, I have one. So just wear the suit to the meeting?"

"Pretty much, I'll forward you any details about it ahead of time and you're free to call me with any questions you may have," Kihyun replies, trying _so hard_ to keep his cool. Why is he feeling like he's in grade school again? Kihyun is a full-grown adult with a law degree, he should stop being so nervous.

Minhyuk waves goodbye and Kihyun makes a small wave back. Once Minhyuk is out of his office, Kihyun slumps against his desk. This is overly exhausting for no reason. Why can't Kihyun just work for Yogurt Land instead?

"Is it good to enter?" Jooheon asks, hands over his eyes as he walks into Kihyun's office.

"I literally just finished a normal meeting. Why are you acting weird?" Kihyun asks, but as soon as Jooheon uncovers his eyes, Kihyun regrets asking because there's a sneaky glint in his eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure there weren't any suspicious activities going on, but since there aren't can I ask you something before I proofread your notes?"

"Sure," Kihyun replies hesitantly. Jooheon is always up to something, and Kihyun braces for impact.

"If there's nothing going on between you and Minhyuk, can I ask him out?" Jooheon asks and that's most certainly not what he expected. Kihyun sits there speechless for a moment and Jooheon bites his cheek. "Were you gonna ask him out or something?"

"That's illegal," is the first thing out of Kihyun's mouth and he knows he's in a trap when Jooheon smirks.

"Not what I asked. Once he's no longer your client, you can ask him out and you know that. You're the most well-versed person in law I know." Curse Jooheon for also throwing a compliment in there. Kihyun sighs and glares at Jooheon. They both know where this is going and are both too stubborn to cut to the chase and end it.

"Then no," Kihyun relents.

"So what's the issue with me asking him out?" Kihyun doesn't even have to look up to see Jooheon's stupid smile. He takes the biggest sigh and says,

"Because I want to ask him out." Jooheon cheers and runs around in circles for a solid minute and Kihyun presses his face into his desk. So maybe he wants to take Minhyuk out somewhere in a romantic fashion.

* * *

The date of the meeting comes before Kihyun knows it and it doesn't really hit until he's meeting up with Minhyuk in front of the building where the board room is that they are meeting in.

"Hi there," Minhyuk greets. "I feel so awkward in this suit. Can I get a high five?" Minhyuk cleans up nicely, that's for sure. He's dressed in a crisp, navy suit with his hair properly styled and dress shoes. Kihyun high fives Minhyuk back and they walk into the building with their chins held high.

"Just remember that you have nothing to worry about," Kihyun reassures when they are right outside the meeting room. "You are valid and everything you went through sucks and compensation is just the easiest way to get justice. If I could, I would dismantle this company from the ground up for you, but that's just not feasible." Kihyun knows that's borderline gay, but he just hopes Minhyuk will skip over it.

"Thank you so much, Kihyun," Minhyuk replies. "I think I'm ready." Minhyuk and Kihyun put their game faces on and walk into the room.

The meeting goes actually really smoothly, Kihyun doesn't even need to bring up his third set of secondary evidence before the defendant agrees to a settlement of eight thousand dollars. It's even above average.

Minhyuk makes no mention of his lack of vegetable eating, the existence of My Little Pony, or any random internet celebrities. Although all of Minhyuk's comments are adorable, they really wouldn't suit the court style setting of law. They both walk out of the meeting room and Minhyuk slouches against a wall.

"I can't believe that actually happened and I now have eight thousand dollars. What will I even do with that amount of money?" Minhyuk asks.

"You could start by buying more vegetables," Kihyun suggests, and Minhyuk laughs.

"That's very funny, but no."

"So you have no plans after this?" This is Kihyun's chance to ask Minhyuk out and put himself out there.

"None at all," Minhyuk replies. They lapse into silence for a moment while Kihyun tries to get enough nerve to clarify his earlier statement.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Kihyun asks. It's the most straight forward way to go about this, and the hardest to cover up if Minhyuk doesn't want to go out with him. Minhyuk blinks at Kihyun for a second.

"Like on a date?"

"If you want it to be." That is not the best choice of words anyone ever made, but that's what Kihyun said.

"Well, I would like that very much, but there's something I would like even more," Minhyuk says, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Like what?"

Minhyuk glances around the empty hallway before looking back at Kihyun and whispering, "You trust me, right?" Kihyun's gut sinks. What sort of crazy idea is Minhyuk having now? But YOLO, right? Isn't that what the kids say these days? Kihyun nods.

Grabbing Kihyun's tie, Minhyuk pulls Kihyun into the nearest board room. He shuts the door behind them and presses Kihyun's back against it. Then Minhyuk's mouth is on his.

"Tell me if you're not into this," Minhyuk mumbles against Kihyun's mouth and one thing Kihyun knows for sure is that he is _very_ into this. Whether it's the action of being semi-public or the fact that its Minhyuk remains to be seen.

"No, you're totally good. Like very good," Kihyun word vomits. Minhyuk smiles and brings his mouth back onto Kihyun's, this time a bit softer, with his hands finding their placement on Kihyun's hips as they kiss against the door.

Minhyuk breaks the kiss and walks over to the long, office table, running a finger along the edge. He looks at Kihyun devilishly, who swallows.

"Kihyun come kiss me," Minhyuk requests and he hops up on the edge of the table and spreads his legs a bit. Kihyun breathes in heavily and then walks over to Minhyuk, who pulls him in and wraps his arms around Kihyun's neck and kisses him again. This one is sweet and Minhyuk languidly explores Kihyun's mouth. He pulls Kihyun impossibly closer and wraps his legs around his waist.

They kiss for who knows how long until a knock at the door splits them apart. Kihyun's ears burn bright red as he shameful leaves the room while Minhyuk doesn't seem to care.

"That was a bit awkward, but your kissing skills check out. Which means we can go on a date."

"You make no sense at all," Kihyun mumbles. "But I want to learn everything about you."

"And you can." Minhyuk offers Kihyun his hand and he takes it, the pair walking back out of the building with their chins held high.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually ult monsta x even tho most of my tweets are about nct/exo so please come yell about monsta x to me !!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
